The purpose of this new training grant is to create a cadre of pathology- oriented medical scientists grounded in molecular, pathobiologic, and clinical aspects of cancer. In order to meet a shortage of scientists trained in the pathobiology of cancer, the Program proposes to phase in ten training slots divided equally among M.D. and Ph.D. scientists. Upon completion of the Program, such academic scientists will be capable not only of fundamental mechanistic and pathogenetic studies, but also of translational research programs which may bridge the gap between basic science and new approaches to diagnosis and therapy. Program resources will be considerably leveraged by the substantial commitment of Johns Hopkins and the Department of Pathology to the training of cancer- oriented academic medical scientists. Regardless of their degree, effective scientists in cancer research need to combine a realistic knowledge of cancer and specific neoplasms with state-of-the-art research skills. The Program proposes core training for all trainees consisting of: [1] intensive research training of up to three years in the laboratory of one of the training faculty; [2] ongoing participation in major Departmental conferences and a journal club; and [3] ongoing participation in a multidisciplinary clinical conference related to research interests. Required additional enhancements designed for Ph.D. trainees but available to all include: [4] a molecularly- focused course in Pathobiology; [5] brief clinical rotations in Oncology and Surgical Oncology; [6] instruction in basic histopathology of cancer; and [7] instruction in basic Laboratory Medicine aspects of cancer. The Program is designed to fill a unique training niche and to enhance existing training programs in cancer at Johns Hopkins without overlap. The twenty-five training faculty members include preceptors skilled in cancer-oriented molecular biology & genetics, biochemistry, cell biology, and immunology. Clinical specialties of Pathology, Oncology, Surgical Oncology, and Comparative Medicine are represented. Formulated in consultation with existing programs, the Program proposes to initiate a Council of Cancer-oriented Training Programs to promote sharing of resources among programs, to enhance training in all programs, and to eliminate duplications.